Madame LaCroque
'Madame LaCroque '(voiced by the late Lauren Bacall) is the main antagonist of ''Madeline: Lost in Paris''. Henri is her right-hand man, having fallen under her wing due to his poor job as an actor. She is arguably the darkest, most vile character in the franchise. Appearance Madame LaCroque wears a purple dress/overcoat, and grey high heel boots. She covers her bald head with a grey wig (although this is unknown until her wig gets knocked off by Pepito). In a brief flashback scene to her youth as a dancer, LaCroque is shown to have long, blonde hair. Following the end of her dancing career, she sold her hair to make lace. She also has a small scar on the left side of her forehead. Biography Accoding to Fifi (one of LaCroque's slaves), LaCroque was once a cabaret star until she lost her fame when she made an embarrassing mistake by accidentally ripping her dress while dancing on the stage. Since then, she no longer performed because of her humiliation. She then sold her hair to make lace since she had no money and started to own the lace factory. If any factory worker poses any inconvenience for LaCroque, she cuts the girl's hair off to make lace. She is assisted by the failed actor, Henri. LaCroque is first seen when Henri takes Madeline to the lace factory, where she meets him. It is revealed that the court custody papers that designated Henri as Madeline's guardian (posing as Uncle Horst) were forged by her, and she intends to steal Madeline's inheritance while the girl works as her slave. LaCroque proves to be extremely cruel and malicious towards the factory workers, and even Henri himself. Due to her illness, Fifi's cough stained LaCroque's white laces. In her anger, LaCroque bans Fifi from using white lace, and sentences her to work on black lace, which could potentially ruin her vision. Madeline defends Fifi, but is locked up in the detention room. The next day, LaCroque gets upset when she saw that the thread was broken. Later, on the next day, LaCroque gets upset when she sees that the thread was broken (because Madeline had decided on sewing cheese onto it as a surprise for the shop) and finds that the girls have sewn calls for help on their pieces of lace. Later that day, when a customer requested red lace, LaCroque looks for Madeline, who was trying to escape through a high window with the help of the other girls. LaCroque managed to cut some of her hair, before Madeline takes off running again. She is tripped by two factory slaves, who tied her legs up. After cutting herself free, LaCroque vows to give haircuts to all the girls, beginning with Madeline. As she cornered Madeline, Pepito is able to use his shrunken head (dangling from a fishing rod) to swipe off LaCroque's wig from the window, revealing her bald head. After LaCroque sees the shrunken head, swinging towards her, she shrieks in terror and falls to the ground, dropping her scissors and her keys. She is then tied up by the factory slaves, and arrested by the police along with her partner, Henri. Personality Harsh and cruel, Madame LaCroque is perhaps the most vile, wicked, and insane character in the franchise. While she is particularly brutal to her factory slaves, even her assistant, Henri, is treated rather unkindly. Sometimes, he would speak up when Madame LaCroque had not asked him to, angering her. In the end, after she is defeated by her slaves and tied up in lace and string, she blames Henri for her defeat and his betrayal, and even tried to tell the police that she is innocent. Ultimately, her cruelty and harshness leads to her downfall, and she was likely given a long prison sentence for her crimes. Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists